Lassie Returns Home
by Psycho4Life
Summary: What happens when Lassie comes home from a conference?


Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or the characters.

Shawn was extremely happy because his Lassie he was coming home today after being gone for three days at a police conference. He anxiously awaited Lassie's arrival. Shawn was in the kitchen getting himself something to drink when he heard the front door open. He dropped what he was doing and charged at Carlton.

"Lassie, your home!" Shawn said as ran and wrapped Carlton in a big hug and kissed him.

Carlton was caught off guard by Shawn's sudden attack but he didn't mind it. He dropped his bag and started kissing Shawn back with just as much passion. When they parted they just smiled and stared into each others eyes.

"I missed you Shawn."

"I missed you too Carly-bear."

With somewhat of a sadistic smile Lassie said, " You know what I missed the most Shawn?" With a huge grin on his face Shawn answered, " No, what would that be Lassie?"

Before Shawn knew what had happened Lassiter had him pushed up against the wall. "Doing that", is all Lassie said before he started kissing Shawn deeply. Shawn moaned into the kiss and started to move his hands to Lassiter's hips. Shawn was so focused on the kiss that he didn't realize that Lassiter's hand had started to move to his back pocket. Lassiter removed the handcuffs from his back pocket and while Shawn was still detracted from the kiss he had one cuff around his wrist. That caused Shawn to break the kiss and stare at Carlton.

"Uh, whatcha doin Lassie?"

"Something I've been thinking about doing for the past three days Shawn."

As Lassiter was talking he had taken Shawn's other hand and his hands were now cuffed behind his back. Shawn was immediately turned on.

"Oh, okay Lassie" shawn said with lust in his eyes and voice. All Carlton did was smile and hook a finger in Shawn's belt loop and started to pull him towards the bedroom. Shawn's heart started racing. Once they were both in the bedroom Lassie removed his finger from Shawn's belt loop and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Lassie" Shawn said when they parted. "I love you too, Shawn. You are all mine." Lassiter growled and Shawn could feel himself starting to get hard.

Lassiter started to unbuckle Shawn's pants and Shawn started to moan as Lassie's fingers hit his somewhat hard spot. He was loving this and couldn't wait for what else Lassie was planning on doing. Once he had gotten Shawn's belt off he started to undo his pants and pulled them down so that Shawn was just wearing his boxers and tee shirt. Then Lassie undid one of the cuffs and took Shawn's shirt off. Shawn went to take advantage of his free hands and remove Lassiter's clothes but he was denied.

"Ah, no Shawn", Lassie said as he slapped his hand away.

"Awww, but Lassie, I wanna remove your clothes too. It's only fair."

"Sorry Shawn. This is my game", Lassie said before leaning in to give Shawn a kiss before he leaned in and whispered in Shawn's ear, " get on the bed."

That was all Shawn needed to hear. He jumped on the bed and waited. Lassie walked over and pushed Shawn down on his back and cuffed his hands to the headboard. As Shawn lay there staring, Lassie began to get undressed but very slowly making Shawn's eyes go wide with delight. Once he was in just his boxers he moved over to the bed, hooped up and straddled Shawn's hips.

"Hi Lassie" Shawn said looking up at him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Shawn. You ready baby?"

"Oh, God yes Carly."

Lassiter then ground his hips making half hard erection rub against Shawn's. His only response was a low moan. Lassie took off his boxers first then moved to take off Shawn's boxers. He leaned down and gave Shawn a kiss on his lips then moved to his neck and started nipping and sucking on it and moved to his collarbone. He then started to make his way down Shawn's body. Once lassiter reached his chest he kissed his way over to one of Shawn's nipples and started sucking and biting on it.

"Oh, God Lassie", Shawn moaned in pleasure.

When that nipple was hard he kissed his way over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. Once that nipple was hard he kissed his way down his front causing Shawn to moan in anticipation. When Lassie got to his cock he stopped and looked at Shawn just to tease him. He always enjoyed teasing his boyfriend.

"Lassie, why did you stop?" Shawn whined.

"Because it's fun to draw it out and make you go crazy", Lassie said as he just smiled down at Shawn.

He leaned down and started to lick the underside of Shawn's cock. All Shawn could do was moan. Without warning Lassiter swallowed Shawn whole causing him to buck his hips up.

"Oh, fuck Carlton!"

Lassie started to bob his head up and down along Shawn's cock. Every so often swiping his tongue across the head. Shawn was enjoying the feeling of Carlton on his cock but he wanted more.

"Lass, stop. I want you in me. I need you in me now. Please."

With that Lassie took his mouth off Shawn's cock and gave him a kiss before reaching for the bottle if lube. Lassie resettled himself by Shawn's cock and gave it a kiss on the head-causing Shawn to moan-before moving to his entrance. He smiled down at Shawn before taking the lube and pouring some on his fingers. When he had just the right of amount on his fingers he slowly inserted one digit into Shawn's tight hole causing both of them to moan with pleasure. He started to slowly move his finger in and out of Shawn's ass. He then added a second finger which Shawn happily took.

"Oh yeah babe that feels so good. Keep going."

He continued to move his fingers around inside of Shawn. He eventually added a third finger to the mix searching for Shawn's prostate. He new he had found it when Shawn moaned loudly and lifted his ass off the bed.

"God Lassie right there!"

He moved his fingers a few more times before pulling out causing Shawn to whimper in disappointment. Lassiter slicked his cock up with more line and then lined himself up with Shawn's entrance.

"You ready?" Lassie asked.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Fuck me baby!" Shawn screamed.

With that Carlton pushed his way into Shawn slowly till he was seated all the way in Shawn.

"You feel so good Shawn."

"Right back atcha Carlton."

Lassie pulled out slowly before slamming his way back in causing Shawn to moan in pleasure and Lassiter ate that moan up. He started off slow then gradually picked up the pace till he was pounding harder and harder into Shawn. Shawn kept up with a mantra of moans and groans. Each time Shawn said, "Fuck me harder Lassie", Carlton did just that till he was grabbing the headboard and milking Shawn for all he was worth. Shawn looked so good and delicious underneath him. As he pounded harder into Shawn he could feel himself getting close to his release. To make sure Shawn finished first he wrapped one of his hands around Shawn's cock and started jerking him off in time with his trusts. Shawn screamed at the sudden attention on his cock.

"Oh God Carlton, I'm about to pop. Keep going. Don't stop." He kept pumping Shawn's cock in his hand while he pounded his tight ass. He loved this ass. He suddenly hit Shawn's prostate and continued to pound harder hitting that spot every time. That was all Shawn could handle because with one loud moan he tensed up and cummed shooting his seed all over his stomach and Lassie's hand.

"Holy shit", Shawn said as he released.

Lassie felt Shawn clamp down on he cock and a few thrusts later he emptied his seed into Shawn filling him to the brim.

"Oh God shawn that was amazing", Lassie said as he clapsed onto Shawn.

"Yes it was Lassie. Could you do me a favor though?"

"What."

"Could you uncuff me please?"

Lassie snorted and gave Shawn a kiss before sliding out of him and reaching for the key. He uncuffed Shawn and cleaned them up and climbed back into bed and pulled Shawn to him.

"Love you Shawn."

"Love you too Carlton."

And with that they fell asleep in each others arms. And in the morning they will wake-up and do it all over again.

This is my first Shassie story like this. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please read and review.


End file.
